


When Light & Darkness Meet

by vultvre



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vultvre/pseuds/vultvre
Summary: I wrote this for my creative writing class. We had to write a twelve page fairytale and I decided to write about Twilight Princess. Enjoy I guess.
Kudos: 1





	When Light & Darkness Meet

Once upon a time, there was a small ranch boy named Link. He was constantly being called a nobody. All he did around Ordon Village were chores, and he was sick of it. However, he had to deal with it anyways. He woke up that morning expecting more requests and needed help around the village. 

"Link? I'm gonna need you to take a package to Hyrule Castle for me," said a neighbour of his, Rusl.

He replied with a sigh. Just another day. 

He started making his way downtown, when he met up with his friend, Ilia. She was taking care of Link's horse. 

"I heard you were headed towards Hyrule Castle. Epona has been groomed and is ready for you to take her." Ilia said with a warm smile. 

He stared at her for a second and continued walking.

Her smile turned cold. 

"Oh okay."

Link followed the pathway until he was eventually stopped by a weird, dark wall. 

As he went to feel the wall, a large arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him through the wall. When Link woke up from being suddenly transported, he noticed his hands were no longer hands; they were paws! He assessed his surroundings to find himself trapped in a cage, almost like a jail cell. Link was also secured to this spot with a metal chain around his leg, which was attached to the ground. He was startled as he saw something standing in the corner of the room. 

"I found you!" 

What was standing in front of him was nearly indescribable, if it wasn't in front of someone's own eyes. She was about his height, which was really short considering Link is no longer human. The skin on her arms and ears had teal, glowing lines wrapped around them. On top of her head rested a large, stone structure. 

She spoke to Link as if she'd known him before. 

"I can help you out of here, Link." 

From her hands was drawn a pink light and it was shot towards the chain keeping Link captive. The chain broke, releasing Link of one of the two restraints he had.

"I can help you further if you can get yourself out of here." The imp said with a yawn.

Link scanned the area to find a spot underneath the iron bars that had fallen apart. Since he was apparently a dog now, he dug his way through the collapsed ground and appeared on the other side. 

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" Her voice said from Link's backside. She plopped down onto his hips. 

"You're gonna have to listen to everything I say or else we're trapped in here, got it?"

Link nods in agreement due to the fact that he doesn't really have a choice. 

He's led through a long dark path in what seems like a dungeon. They are eventually met up with a door to a room. The door opens for them both.  
A figure wearing a large cloak stands in the corner of the room. The coverup runs from overtop of the person's head down to their feet. They turn around to meet their guests. 

"Midna?" A soft voice whispers from the hood.

The imp resting on Link's hips jumps up in the air and levitates.

"Goodie! You remembered my name."

The solemn woman hiding in the cloak bends down to take a closer look at Link.

"Don't you think you owe this poor boy an explanation?" Midna says. 

The nose from the hood looks down to the floors.

"Alright, but you must listen carefully. The room in which we stand is in what used to be Hyrule Castle, however it has been taken over by the King of Twilight. The princess of Hyrule was asked a question for her people, "Life? Or death?" It was obvious the answer."

The woman turns to the window.

"So then Hyrule became engulfed with twilight. All of its people were transformed into spirits, where they remain in constant fear."

She faces Link once again. 

"Even so, I am still their princess."

Her delicate hands reach up towards the hood, lowering it and revealing herself. 

"Zelda, why must you look so sad?" Midna exclaims. 

The princess disregards the question.

"We need to restore the light in Hyrule. Find the four light spirits and you will receive your hylian body once again."

Midna nods, jumping onto Link's back again, and opening a portal elsewhere. They are transported into a field. 

"Each of the light spirits are located in the three provinces. But, where is the fourth one?" Midna says. "I guess we'll make our way to Faron then."

As soon as Midna finishes her words, a shadow beast appears in front of them. Link panics and attacks it with his strong wolf jaw. As the shadow beast falls, a warm light appears from behind them. 

"It is I, Ordona. I am the first of the four light spirits. In order to restore light to Hyrule, you are going to need the vessel of light."

Link is handed the vessel and Ordona says her last words. 

"Please bring light back."

Link and Midna start to head towards Faron. Link kills various twilit creatures to receive tears of light. The monkeys from Faron need Link's help so he assists them. To thank him, the monkeys award him with a piece of what they called, a "fused shadow." Link collected the rest of the tears of light, and found the light spirit, Faron, to return the land back to light.

The next light spirit was in Eldin. The Gorons also needed Link's help, so in exchange for another piece of the fused shadow, he agreed. He filled the vessel of light again and brought it to the light spirit, Eldin.

The last light spirit was located in Lanayru, where the Zoras live. Link expected that they'd need help with something, which indeed they did. The zoras thanked him with the last piece of the fused shadow. He filled the vessel of light for the once, and brought it to the final light spirit.

Once he restored Lanayru back to light, Link is transformed back into a hylian. The light beasts tell Link that he needs to defeat the king of twilight. 

"After helping our people, you've received the pieces of the fused shadow. Go to the Arbiter's grounds and find the Mirror of Twilight. There, you will be taken directly to the king." 

Midna complies and teleports them both to the twilight realm where the Arbiter's grounds are. They come to a cliff, and are greeted by the King of Twilight himself. He transforms Link back into his wolf form. 

"Zant!" Midna cries. He then picks her up and steals the pieces of the fused shadow. 

"How dare you try to use my ancestors' power against me?" 

Zant throws the fused shadow into the lake.

"You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"I will never consider you my king. No king of mine would abuse our power like this."

"OUR power?" Zant's voice turns shrill and he throws Midna against the wall. 

"This is MY power, granted to me by my god!" 

Link barks and tries to attack Zant, but ends up on the ground. Midna rushes to Link. 

"Midna, don't you remember? These light dwellers are the ones that continually opress our people! If you can help me, we can override Hyrule with our sweet darkness!"

Zant picks Midna up by her long, orange hair. He leans in close to her ear.

"I need you."

Midna squirms and Zant lets her go. 

"Fine, so be it. If you truly love the light dwellers, I will make sure you know how it feels to be light." 

A giant arm made of light comes from the lake. Zant grins hearing Midna's screams as the light eats her whole. 

The light transports them back to Hyrule Field. Midna's heavy breaths of pain rustle the fur on Link's back. She speaks very horsley. 

"Go to Princess Zelda…. she has what you need to change you back from your twilight form…"

Midna can barely talk. Her colours are inverted and the teal patterns on her body are gone. She seems to be on the brink of death. Link realizes he needs to get to Zelda fast.

When Link meets the castle, Zelda looks devastated. Midna begs Zelda to change Link back into human form and to show him where the Mirror of Twilight is. Zelda stares in disbelief.

"You have done nothing but reap the penalty for us. Please accept this, Midna."

Zelda leans over Midna laying on the ground. She grabs her hand and heals her with the power of the triforce. Midna is circled with a yellow light, returning her back to her normal colours.

"Link! Link, stop her! Please!" Midna screams. 

Before Link can do anything, Midna is laying back on the ground and Zelda has disappeared. 

"The princess gave me all she had... " 

Midna stares down at the floor, unable to comprehend what Zelda just did for her.

In a split second, she snaps out of it. 

"We must go get the master sword."

Midna hops onto Link's back and she teleports them to the twilight realm. When they reach the Arbiter's grounds, they see that the Mirror of Twilight has been broken into four pieces. One is still on the frame, but the other three are missing. 

"It's been broken!" Midna exclaims. 

She redirects Link to the Temple of Time to find the master sword. Link walks up to the pedestal where the master sword is sitting. The sword senses his presence and starts glowing. Before he knows it, he is in human form, with his hands wrapped around the handle. He pulls it out with ease.

"It accepted you..." Midna stared with wide eyes. 

Link turns around to look at Midna. They share a glance and nod, ready to move on. Midna continues to give directions.

"The three shards should be nearby. Let's go to the snowpeak ruins."

So they did. They found the first shard. 

The next shard was found at the City in the Sky. Link enjoyed visiting there, due to the race of the Oocca. They are similar to Hyrule's cuccos, but with human faces. The city was also very beautiful, as it was surrounded by clouds. 

The last shard was in the Palace of Twilight. They hurriedly made their way back to the Arbiter's grounds to finally put the mirror in place. They stared at each other for a second, took deep breaths and walked through to the Palace of Twilight. They stood face to face with Zant.

"Well well well… look who we have here." Zant says, sitting dutifully in his throne.  
"Now, since you're visiting, do you want to know a story about magic?"

Zant stands up, slowly walking closer.

"There was a small boy, in a kingdom, waiting to be recognized. He was told he was going to be a king! One day everyone would pay attention to him."

He starts walking down the stairs. 

"The day came where he would be crowned king, but instead they chose the princess! The boy was pushed out more than he was already."

Link and Midna felt a rush of air behind them. 

"That boy was me. But now, I have power. Greater power than the Twilight Princess. I was granted power by a god."

Zant appears back on the platform, bending his body over backwards as far as possible. 

"He told me, 'If there is anything you desire, then I shall desire it too.' His only request… was to merge shadow and light to make darkness."

He raised back up slowly, levitating in the air.

"I can't do that with you here." 

Zant started a fight and Link wasn't going to let him win. 

Every time Zant would lose a stage in the fight, he would whine like a baby. Using the powers he was given, he'd change the biome in which they were fighting. Zant continued to lose and his temper tantrums only got worse.

Towards the end, Zant started losing it. He grabbed four knives, two on each hand and started to swing them around viciously, screaming with each step. 

Eventually, Zant burnt out. He teleported them all back to the palace, where he sat, limp and nearly lifeless. The pieces of the fused shadow returned to Midna.

"You traitor." Zant mumbled.

"Traitor?! Do you really want to know why everyone refused to call you king? Because they could all see that you just had a lust for power!"

"Heh… foolish Twilight Princess. Your curse cannot be undone. It was laid by my god. You will never return as the princess." 

Zant's eyes widened, and he took a sharp inhale before an orange hand came hurtling towards him. It dug into his gut, destroying him. He disappeared. 

Midna was left stunned. 

"That was my ancestors' power…" she said, looking at the throne where Zant used to sit.

"That was only a fraction of my ancestors' magic."

Midna quickly turned to Link.

"It's time. We have to save Princess Zelda!" 

Link stared at her with eyes as wide as the moon.

"With the power I have, I can return Zelda's gift."

Midna opened a portal. 

"We have to go." 

The portal leads them directly to Hyrule Castle, dropping them in front of Zelda's throne. However, it is no longer hers.

"Welcome to my castle." 

A large gerudo man rises from the throne. Above him is Princess Zelda, unresponsive as she is unconcious. 

"I've been dying to meet you, Ganondorf." Midna smirks.

"Oh dear Midna, your people have always fascinated me. Very pathetic, but they had such strong hatred. It fueled me. They had skill but they lacked something that I have."

He clenched his fist and grinned. 

"True power."

He held up his fist, showing the glowing triforce on the back of his hand.

"Well, if you claim you are a wielder of the power chosen by the gods," Midna begins. "Then I will risk everything to deny you!"

Ganondorf chuckles and raises his arm.

"Then deny me."

He fizzles out into black and is shot into Princess Zelda. 

He has awakened as the Princess.

"For you fools chose to rise up against the king of light and shadow, you shall feel my wrath." 

Ganon begins the fight as Princess Zelda. 

After a few moments, Link finally stuns him enough to catch him off guard. Midna uses the fused shadow to force Ganondorf out of Princess Zelda's body. The Princess is left unharmed on the throne, still unconscious. Link takes a sigh of relief. But the fight wasn't over yet, not until Ganondorf can get rid of Link. 

Ganon forms a new body; this one made into a giant beast, resembling a boar.

Link brought Midna onto his shoulders, where she could easily use the hand from her helmet on Ganon. 

Over time, they wore him out and he laid unconscious. Midna's torso began to glow, and small lights, similar to fireflies, drifted from her body to Zelda's. 

Midna smiled as Zelda opened her eyes again. 

"Princess….. I-" 

"There is no need, Midna. Our hearts were together for a short amount of time. I could see your suffering." The Princess said quietly. 

Link stared in awe at Zelda, admiring her beauty. 

The moment was interrupted when Ganon started moving. Midna took this upon herself to use her power.

Link knew what was bound to happen, so he tried to stop her. Though, Midna would not allow this.

In a blink of an eye, Link and Zelda were transported to Hyrule Field. They frantically searched around them, looking for answers. They stared in horror as the castle blew, falling to a mound. 

On top of a hill stood Ganondorf on his horse. He raised Midna's helmet as if it was a prize trophy, only for it to crumble in his hands and fall to the ground. He held up his sword and charged towards the two. 

Link instinctually raised his sword too, only for Zelda to hold his arm. She looked at him as a sign to stop, so Link did as she said. 

Zelda began…

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world… in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

As if time had completely stopped, Zelda stood and to Link she said, "Chosen hero, please lend us the last of your power."

She bowed, and rose to gently hold hands. 

They were placed onto a horse by the spirits of the light, and Zelda gave Link commands on how to defeat Ganon. 

After a few hits of light arrows, Ganondorf fell off of his horse. 

He slowly stood up, chuckling quietly.

"You have yourself a very impressive sword right there, huh?" He asked, taking his own out. He inched closer to Link, which prompted Zelda rushing to Link. 

Ganondorf set a barrier around him and his enemy, so that nothing could interfere. 

"Just you and me with our blades."

Link charged at Ganondorf, dodging his swing and hitting him in the side. They continued the fight, pushing the blades against one another.

Ganondorf eventually toppled over onto his back and Link quickly jabbed the master sword underneath his ribcage. Ganon screamed in anguish, yet rising to his feet to say his last words.

"This does not end here. History between light and darkness will forever live on."  
From behind him, Zant stares at the failure of his own god. With a snap of his neck, Ganondorf's eyes go white. The Hero and the Princess watch as the triforce of power collapses on the ground. 

Up upon a hill, the light spirits deliver a gift. Link begins sprinting to it. 

What he sees is a woman in a twilight embroidered cloak, kneeling over the ground. She stands up and turns to Link. From first glance, Link knew who it was.

"What? Are you gonna say anything?" She faces him. "Am I so beautiful you can't get any words out?"

Link's face glows with a smile he hadn't ever felt. 

Later that day, they all headed back to the Arbiter's grounds, where they had to say goodbye to Midna. 

"Light and dark cannot meet," says Midna. 

"Shadow and light are two sides on the same coin," replies Zelda.

"One cannot live without the other."  
Midna's eyes scan the floor until they meet with Zelda's.

"Thank you, Princess. Your heart is beautiful."

Midna gracefully walks toward the mirror and creates stairs to the twilight portal.

"As long as the mirror is up, we can still meet."

Midna's hand reaches to her face. 

"Link? I…" She trails off. "See you later." 

Her hand catches the tear that falls from her face and she pushes it into the mirror, causing it to crack. Both Link and Zelda look towards the mirror and back at her in shock. 

Midna skips up the stairs to the portal. She smiles, pain showing through her eyes. Her body slowly fizzles out until none of her is left. The Mirror of Twilight shatters in a million pieces.

At that moment, Link's heart replicated the mirror. 

That's the story of when light & darkness meet.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> Some dialogue has been directly taken from the game, therefore it is not mine!!!! All rights belong to Nintendo.


End file.
